1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal device and a wireless communication method, which perform wireless communication through a plurality of communication standards.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as communication technologies are developed, various communication standards have been proposed. For example, a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) standard and an LTE (Long Term Evolution) standard have been proposed. In the CDMA standard, when terminating communication, an IP address is released, and when resuming communication, another IP address is acquired again, and data communication is initiated based on the IP address that was acquired again. In the LTE standard, even when terminating communication, a state where an IP address as communication information has been acquired is maintained, and when resuming communication, data communication is initiated based on the IP address.
A wireless terminal device that performs wireless communication through such a plurality of communication standards has been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2009-540721 discloses a communication system that switches communication, which is performed through the LTE standard, to communication through a 2G/3G standard using the CDMA standard and the like.